Me Perteneces
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El equipo de Natsu y Lucy van a una mision sencilla que se convierte en una aventura dejavu... NALU


Fairy Tail

One Shot

**¡Me perteneces ahora!**

0—0—0—0—0

El gremio más ruidoso tenía un día normal con mesas volando por doquier y todo por una insignificante razón.

– ¡Te voy a partir princesa helada!– gritó Natsu golpeando al nudista

– No fue mi intención cabeza de flama– por única vez el aceptaba lo que había hecho, golpear a Lucy sin querer con una silla, la rubia estaba en el suelo siendo atendida por Mirajane y Lissana

– ¡Es de hombres proteger a las chicas!– ahora una silla volaba en dirección a la chica de vestido verde por lo que Elfman no dudo en ponerse en el camino

– ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola mastodonte!–

Los Exceed veían todo el desastre desde la seguridad de las vigas del segundo piso, pero la señal del acabose fue cuando una botella que tenía en la mano Cana voló con una precisión milimétrica hacia el pastel de fresa de Scarlet, el cual cayó al suelo deshaciéndose. Todo el gremio fue sumido en un silencio sepulcral que hacía que un cementerio se oyera más animado.

Una aura negra comenzó a extenderse por todo el gremio y muchos temblaban ante la temperatura tan baja que ahora predominaba…

El resultado final fue una Erza molesta que comenzó a golpear a los iniciadores de la pelea, en ese momento entro Wendy junto a Romeo que llevaba en su mano un cartel con un sello rojo de completa.

– ¡Mira-nee ya regresamos y cumplimos nuestra primera misión sin adultos!– dijo el chico con orgullo aunque solo había sido escoltar a una anciana para hacer sus compras; se tenía que comenzar por algo.

– Ara… ¡Qué bueno chicos!–sonrio la maga demonio

– ¿Qué sucedió con Lucy?– habló alarmada la peli azul que de inmediato fue a curarla.

– Mooo… ¿Qué me paso?–

– El idiota de Gray te golpeó, pero yo te vengue– respondió Natsu con un ojo morado y unas cuantas heridas extra cortesía de Erza

– ¡Natsu-san!– sin pedir permiso también lo curó

– ¡Exactamente eso es lo que necesitamos enana! Gee hee– habló Gajeel arrancando un cartel y tomando a Levy como si fuera un trapo.

– ¡Bájame bárbaro!– le reclamo la chica

– No… Wendy, ¡tú vienes con nosotros…! la misión es muy sencilla–

– ¿P-pu-puedo ir Gajeel?– tartamudeó Romeo con un sonrojo no muy evidente… lo que le sigue.

– ¡Kawaiiii! ¿Lo llevamos cabeza de plomo?–dijo Levy cansada de ser tratada asi por el Dragon Slayer

– Si no estorba por mi está bien–

El cuarteto se fue dejando a Charle tomando el té, desde que había estado en Tenrou sabía que la pequeña dragona ya casi no necesitaba de ella teniendo al gremio protegiéndola. Entonces Lily sacó un kiwi detrás de el al igual que Happy un pescado, el gremio comenzaba a animarse nuevamente.

- Oe Luce, ¿Cuánto te hace falta para pagar la renta?– dijo el dragon de fuego

– ¡20,000 jewels!– respondió con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella.

– Pues parece que aquí hay algo para nosotros, es derrotar a unos piratas en Hargeon, van cada semana a extorsionar a los mercaderes; pagan 50,000–

– ¿En serio? ¡Vamos!– Lucy se levantó rápidamente y Happy bajo volando–

– Charle ¿quieres venir?– le pregunto el gato

– Mmm, no creo que me quite nada por ir– bajo mientras que Lily sacaba otro kiwi y lo devoraba.

0––0 Ciudad portuaria de Hargeon 0––0

(Más de uno lo leerá con la voz del narrador)

Natsu llevaba su mochila al hombro y una cara de mareado que apenas podía con ella, Lucy permanecía a su lado y los gatos caminaban uno al lado del otro.

– ¡No vuelvo a viajar en tren!–

– Eso dices siempre Natsu– replicó el gato

– ¿Por qué no puedes entrenarte con los transportes?–

– ¡Eso es muy difícil!–

En ese momento unas risas hicieron que los chicos voltearan, tres hombres destruían el puesto de un anciano, los hombres llevaban una bandana roja en la cabeza e iban vestidos como marineros; eran los piratas que buscaban.

– Ja ja ja; eso les pasa a los que no pagan su tribu…– no terminó de hablar cuando un golpe se incrusto en su rostro estrellándolo con el suelo.

Los otros dos miraron en dirección hacia el final del brazo y vieron a un pelirosa; el colocó su mano dentro de la otra tronando los nudillos, atrás de él la rubia con su látigo.

– Ustedes son los que molestan a los mercaderes. Qué les parece si me dicen dónde están sus amigos para poder golpearlos a todos–

Los hombres vieron la marca en el hombro del muchacho y se asustaron, sabían que Fairy Tail era uno de los gremios más patéticos de todo Fiore, pero ahora que habían regresado sus miembros más poderosos eran candidatos para darle la cara a Sabertooth en los juegos mágicos. Los hombres corrieron a toda la velocidad que daban sus pequeños pies pero en unos segundos cayeron al suelo por el ataque de los Exceed.

– Aye–

– ¿Dónde están los piratas?– sonrio maliciosamente la rubia

– En el bar "Leviathan"– dijo uno de los que estaban en el suelo

– ¡Gracias!– respondió el chico golpeándolos.

0—0—0—0—0

En ell bar "Leviathan" solo entraban los mercaderes, pero al ser extorsionados, ahora era propiedad de los piratas. Los dueños originales habían vaciado ya sus bodegas de vino y ron por la banda de vagos que se juntaban ahí, el que parecía el líder estaba en una esquina contando las ganancias del día.

– ¿Aún no llegan Axe y Cube?– preguntó en general a lo que algunos solo menearon la cabeza negativamente

Entonces la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, dos cuerpos cayeron al centro del bar siendo los antes mencionados piratas, todos se pusieron en guardia sacando espadas y dagas para repeler cualquier ataque que no llegó. La pared de la parte trasera, donde estaba el líder, se rompió dando paso al mago de fuego por la parte de enfrente una chica de cabello lila.

El enfrentamiento dejo algunos daños en la estructura del bar pero en 5 minutos todos y cada uno de los piratas estaban atados; el dueño del bar se desmayó al ver los destrozos que habían hecho los magos pero más le habían costado esos piratas.

– Lo hicieron muy bien jovencitos… – dijo uno de los mercaderes que iba entrando al oír todo el escandalo

Lo siguiente fue llevar a los piratas ante la justicia y los magos fueron al gremio para poder cobrar la recompensa de 50,000 jewels.

Lucy decidió que había sido un día muy agotador por lo que sugirió quedarse ahí para salir a la siguiente mañana.

– Mooo…– dijo Lucy entrando en la tina caliente junto a Charle– me podría acostumbrar a este tipo de trabajos fáciles–

– Lucy, hay algo que me intriga… ¿por qué Natsu no destruyo todo el bar en vez de solo entrar y sacar a los piratas?– pregunto la gata blanca

– Eso es verdad, no hizo tantos destrozos como acostumbra– dio unas pequeñas risitas– también me podría acostumbrar a eso– susurró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante.

– ¿Te hizo daño el baño caliente Lucy? Estas muy roja– dijo pícaramente

– Yo… este… – se oyó un golpeteó en la puerta de la habitación y solo se escuchó a Natsu abrir

– ¿Si?–

– ¿Tu eres el chico del gremio de Fairy Tail?– dijo una voz inconfundiblemente femenina

– Si–

– Pues el gremio de mercaderes tendrá una fiesta esta noche exclusivamente para hombres y quieren que asistas por lo que hiciste hoy–

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lucy salió de la tina y se enredó una toalla alrededor de su curvilínea figura; al salir del baño Natsu ya había cerrado la puerta y tenía la invitación en su mano.

– ¿Quién era Natsu?– preguntó la rubia simulando que solo había escuchado la puerta

– Una linda chica invitándonos a una fiesta solo para hombres cerca de los muelles–

¿Linda chica? ¿Desde cuándo Natsu encontraba a una chica linda? Ni siquiera a ella le decía linda… un tono rojo subió a su rostro solo que este era de rabia.

– ¡Pues no vas a ir! Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la estación de trenes y si te desvelas no llegaremos–

– Tú no puedes prohibirme nada Lucy; yo soy dueño de mí mismo y no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie–

– ¿Qué tal si es una trampa de los secuaces de los piratas?–

– ¡Vamos Lucy! Golpeamos a ese ato de idiotas y ahora solo nos quieren agradecer por eso… ¡Iré a la fiesta y es mi decisión final!–

El pelirosa salió con el gato azul tras él, y solo azotaron la puerta al final. La chica estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol; ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

– ¡Hombres!– habló una voz tras ella– puedo apostar que el gato se fue con él–

– Si– respondió cabizbaja

– ¡Que problemático!– completó ella también molesta, en ese momento tuvo una visión.

Una luna llena y un barco que navegaba lejos con una bandera pirata que tenía un colmillo rotó y en su poste principal estaba Natsu cubierto de sangre. Al momento oía una voz melodiosa decir que nunca más volverían a interferir con ella.

– ¡Maldición!–

– ¿Qué pasa Charle?– pregunto preocupada la chica

– Tenias razón Lucy, van hacia una trampa ¡hay que alcanzarlos!–

– Ok–

Rápidamente fueron a cambiarse para poder buscar a Natsu y a Happy.

0—0—0—0—0

Natsu y Happy estaban ya en el bar; muchos de los ancianos mercaderes esperaban ahí a que comenzara la diversión de la noche una chica de cabello violeta intenso de dulces curvas y bello rostro.

– Hola – dijo con una dulce y melodiosa voz– Mi nombre es Melpómene y les cantare una linda canción – seductoramente se acercó a Natsu.

_Con dos monedas y un poco de ron_

_el viento a toda vela_

_no hay lugar ni sitio mejor_

_que un océano de alcohol. _

_Con la luna por capitán_

_y la muerte por bandera;_

_el horizonte es parte de mí_

_y el infierno mi país. _

Las piernas del pelirosa comenzaron a flaquear y su mirada se nublaba ante la voz tan femenina que salía de aquel ángel de ojos aguamarina mientras que los otros hombres ya estaban con corazones por ojos.

_Las estrellas iluminaran_

_el camino hacia otro mar_

_soy jinete que perdió el timón_

_por culpa de un amor. _

_Buscare contigo otro mar_

_donde nadie nos podrá encontrar_

_buscaremos otro puerto amor_

_donde comprar calor. _

La chica sabía que el mago no caería como los otros ante su voz "tenue" entonces decidió que era hora de subir el volumen. Un círculo mágico apareció en su cuello era de un tono azul como el mar y llevaba notas musicales alrededor con una clave de sol en su centro. Sus ojos se hicieron más intensos y el chico cayó en el hechizo con la siguiente estrofa.

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán_

_gobernar tu nave y conquistar_

_esa isla que hay dentro de ti_

_aunque haya que morir. _

Natsu y Happy quedaron fuera de sí mientras que otras chicas entraban amarrando a los mercaderes; Melpómene seguía cantando hasta que Natsu estuviera bien sujeto y le llevaron lejos de ahí. La canción de la chica seguía mientras iban al barco que se encontraba en el puerto.

_Mi tesoro tu corazón_

_tus ojos son mis perlas,_

_tu sonrisa mi maldición,_

_mi condena fue tu amor. _

Parecía un galeón cualquiera hasta que otra chica de la que iba en el frente grito:

– ¡levanten el ancla y la bandera!–

Con esta orden las anclas comenzaron a subir mágicamente y una bandera negra se elevó; tenía una calavera con colmillo largos solo que uno de ellos estaba roto y los huesos de la parte inferior tenía dos serpientes enroscadas en cada uno.

_El diablo es nuestro patrón_

_las mujeres tu perdición_

_por mis venas solo corre ron_

_sube a mi "Garfio" amor. _

Natsu ahora estaba a merced de un gremio oscuro que también eran considerados los peores piratas que reinaban en los mares Scilla Beasts.

0—0—0—0—0

Lucy entro intempestivamente en el bar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta pero lo único que vio fue a los viejos mercaderes atados, algunos y otros con una jaqueca por el residuo del hechizo de Melpómene.

– ¿Qué paso aquí?– preguntó Lucy

– La chica que contratamos comenzó a cantar y después todo se volvió confuso como si hubiéramos bebido barriles de cerveza– dijo el más cercano

– ¿Y que le paso al gato azul y al chico de cabello rosa?– completó Charle sumamente enojada.

– ¡No lo sabemos!–

– Yo solo vi como era arrastrado hacia al muelle–dijo una mujer regordeta que entraba con un rodillo en su mano

– M… M… M… Myu– tartamudeó uno de los viejos poniéndose en posicion fetal.

– ¡Gracias!–dijo la chica corriendo hacia el puente de Hargeon donde se divisaba el mar…

A lo lejos un galeón se alejaba mientras que la luna llena se erigía en el cielo nocturno; Lucy podía ver como se iba, y por un momento pareció ver a un Natsu saltando para rescatar a una rubia que apenas conocía…

– ¡Charle necesito tu apoyo!– Gritó la chica mientras se subía a la orilla del barandal

– Hay que enseñarle a Natsu y Happy quienes somos–

La rubia salto a la vez que la gata blanca extendía sus alas y sujetaba a la chica para volar a toda velocidad hacia el "Garfio".

0—0—0—0—0

El dragon slayer estaba tan mareado que no podía defenderse de los golpes de las piratas, en especial de la líder que ya llevaba su traje de bucanero con un sombrero de media ala; el cabello estaba en una sola coleta viendo al chico con ternura y malicia.

– Parece que no soportas el mar ¿verdad cariño? – le tomó el rostro como amenazado con besarlo– despídete de tus amigos por que no los veras más –

– Fa… Fairy Tail… me… me encontrara– dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre por un golpe que le había roto el labio

– Estamos a la distancia correcta para usar a Marea–

– ¡Vamos al otro continente a venderlo como esclavo! –

En ese momento el techo del cuarto donde se encontraban se rompió en dejando ver a una Lucy sumamente furiosa sosteniendo el "_Eridanus Etoile Fleuve_", que había usado para entrar, y la llave de Leo.

– Abrete puerta del león; ¡LEO!–

Apareció Loke y mejor que cualquier encantus las piratas lo rodearon; haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad las noqueó dejando solo a Melpómene quien solo le hizo un guiño y canto un poco para que el cayera en el hechizo.

– ¿Qué es esa magia?–

– Es derivada del encanto, lástima que solo funciona en hombres… yo soy como Scilla los atraigo y después los devoro; no literalmente ¿pero entiendes no? –

– ¡Ciérrate!– Leo desapareció y la chica sacó una segunda llave– Asi que solo funciona con los hombres no… ¡Abrete puerta de la doncella! ¡Virgo!–

– ¡Princesa! ¿En qué puedo servir?–

– ¡Detén este barco!–

– Ok– la sirvienta comenzó a girar e hizo un agujero en el suelo después un chorro de agua salio como si fuera un geiser mientras ella desparecía.

A las chicas solo se les cayó una gotita de sudor; solo que no era tiempo para esas cosas. El Barco se iba a hundir: un aura azul rodeo a Melpómene desatando un poder mágico increíble.

– ¡Banshee… Screaaaaaaam! – una onda sónica avanzo hacia la rubia quien solo se tapó los oídos y fue repelida contra la pared– Pareces fuerte mi grito no te mato –

– No… porque yo soy… –dijo levantándose con un aura amarilla rodeándola– de Fairy Tail–

– Ban… – su técnica no fue terminada por que la chica se lanzó contra ella golpeándola con su clásica…

– ¡LUCYYY KICK!–la pirata cayo inconsciente muy cómicamente.

En ese momento el barco término de hundirse, Natsu salió a flote de muertito mientras que Lucy estaba sobre una puerta.

– ¡Dame la mano!–

– No, eso es un transporte… mejor solo déjame aquí a que me ahogue–

– ¡Idiota! ¡Dame la mano ahora mismo Natsu Dragneel!–gritó la chica quien solo derramó una pequeña lagrima

– Lucy…– Natsu extendió su mano tomando la cálida respuesta de la mano de la chica.

– SE GUSSS…– Happy no terminó su frase por un golpe que le dio Charle

– ¡Vamos gato! ¡Toma a Natsu!, yo me llevare a Lucy… aunque pese una tonelada–

– ¡Oyeeee!–replicó la chica

Ambos gatos llevaron a los magos a la orilla y Natsu no podía ver a los ojos a Lucy; ella le había advertido pero aun asi había ido a la fiesta de mercaderes…

–Lucy yo…–

– ¡Me Perteneces!– soltó la chica

– ¿Eh?– el pelirosa estaba confundido

– Como salve tu trasero de esa bruja ahora me perteneces para siempre– replicó con el fleco cubriendo sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta como se oía eso– digo porque tú dijiste que eras dueño de ti y ahora que te salve no podrás hacer nada que yo no apruebe– el rojo ya había subido a sus mejillas. Happy iba a decir su frase pero Charle lo detuvo

– Ahora si es de verdad Gato… y como también salve tu pellejo también me perteneces– completo Charle con un sonrojo

– Lucy… Lo siento– dijo el dragon, a la chica se le cortó la respiración acaso él la estaba…– siento no haberme dado cuenta de que te pertenecía desde hace tiempo–

Natsu abrazó a la rubia y en un movimiento sus labios quedaron uno junto al otro; al principio fue muy arrebatado pero la dulzura en los labios de ambos no dejaba que se separaran hasta que la falta de aliento los hizo retroceder

– ¡Estamos a mano!– susurro Natsu al oído de la chica

– ¿Qué?–

– Yo te salve de unos piratas aquí y ahora tú me has salvado… no solo de piratas sino también de la soledad–

– ¡Natsu te amo!–

– Yo te amo también Lucy…–

– Es hora de ir a dormir para mañana ir a casa–

– Me imagino… ¿Qué dirán los chicos cuando se enteren de que somos novios?–

– Tal vez se comiencen a poner serios… jeje–

Asi la luna como testigo silente de una declaración de que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente…

¿FIN?

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Ohhhhh… hola mis pequeños mortales aquí con este One shot pero díganme será el fin o quieren que haga los correspondientes one shots para cada pareja… decidan con sus Reviews...**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a FullTime Dreamgirl que me dio esta idea loca y pásense por sus fics están de 10 y algunos son muy tétricos muajajajaja… les aviso que la siguiente semana no actualizare por motivos de trabajo… asi que esperen la segunda semana de marzo capítulo de Ultimate Dragon y la multipremiada por la RNDF (Real Nacademia De Fictions) El Rey Demonio Dragneel que se pondrá de pocas pulgas…**_

_**Como dije dejen sus bombas atómicas y sus comentarios en la bandejita aquí abajo**_

\/


End file.
